Krazi
Krazi is the skeleton warrior of Lightning in the Skulkin army. Long ago, Krazi was banished to the Underworld, where he became part of the Skulkin army and assisted his master, Samukai. Krazi aided the Skulkin in their quest to stop the Ninja from claiming the Golden Weapons. The Skulkin managed to claim the weapons, though Samukai's attempt to keep the weapons from Lord Garmadon resulted in his demise. Afterwards, Krazi would remain in the Underworld with the other Skulkin, while Garmadon escaped into Ninjago to cause chaos. Krazi and the Skulkin later helped Garmadon fight the Serpentine, who were trying to claim the Fangblades. For the most part, the Skulkin no longer fought the Ninja after the death of the Great Devourer. However, when Cole accidentally freed Samukai's spirit from the Departed Realm, Krazi and Frakjaw set off to aid their revived leader. The trio confronted Jay at his parent's junkyard, where Krazi and Frakjaw apprehended Ed and Edna. As Samukai fought Jay, Ronin arrived and helped Jay in the battle. Realizing the odds were against them, Krazi and Frakjaw attempted to escape, but were crushed by a giant magnet that Jay dropped on them. As a result, they were presumably sent to Kryptarium Prison for their crimes. Appearance Krazi typically wore a red-and-blue jester hat, having clown makeup on his face. He dresses in blue lightning armor over his shoulders, chest, and pelvis, wearing black boots on his feet. History NOTE: To fill out the Skulkin ranks in the television series, most of the skeleton characters were used multiple times in group shots. As such, any notable appearances of a Lightning Skeleton will be categorized here, for convenience. At some point in time, Krazi died and ended up in the Underworld as a Skulkin as a result. In the realm, he would become infamous for his sheer insanity, and afterwards fought Kruncha alongside Frakjaw, only to lose. Way of the Ninja Several Lightning Skeletons aided Samukai attack on Ignacia, piloting Skull Motorbikes. Some of them circled Four Weapons Blacksmith while others dismounted their bikes and engaged Kai in hand-to-hand combat. The blacksmith decapitated one Lightning Skulkin with ease, but its headfell to the ground and proceeded to bite Kai's foot, though was quickly kicked away by the latter. Two Lightning Skulkin observed their battle and clapped, impressed with how far Kai was able to kick the head, but were both quickly defeated by Nya. Kai continued to battle a large group of Lightning Skulkin, but the soldiers retreated when Samukai joined the fray. After the battle, the Lightning Skeletons drove back on the Motorbike along with the rest of the Skulkin. The Golden Weapon Several Lightning Skulkin accompanied Samukai to the Caves of Despair where they began mining operations in search of the Scythe of Quakes. One Lightning Skulkin was busy conversing with a Fire Skulkin when Zane, Cole, and Jay snuck past in a crate. Several more Lightning Skulkin were hauling large boulders to one another - however, one became alerted to the Ninja's disguise, which caused a boulder to tumble onto its foot and distract it. Another Lightning Skulkin was standing guard by himself and noticed Kai sneaking around, though before he could alert his comrades, the other Ninja grabbed him and quietly hit him until he was a pile of bones. Meanwhile, a Lightning Skulkin guarded the cave's entrance with a Fire Skulkin, though failed to notice when Kai snuck behind them. As a Lightning Skulkin was helping an Earth and Ice Skulkin move a mining cart, they were interrupted by Jay's echoing voice. The sound also distracted a Lightning Skulkin pushing another mining cart, who accidental pushed one of the other Lightning Skulkin off. The entire Skulkin force then rallied behind Samukai and ambushed the Ninja outside the cave holding the Scythe. While they quickly overpowered the Ninja, Jay quickly figured out the key to Spinjitzu, thus turning the tide. The Earth Dragon then appeared and Samukai called a retreat. King of Shadows On their way to the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Ninja arrived at the Floating Ruins. Zane noticed that they were being followed when he saw the Skulkin below them, Krazi quickly attempting to climb up to them. That night the Skulkin army, including several lightning skulkin, snuck up on the Ninja and ambushed them, claiming the Golden Weapons. The Skulkin then departed to the Underworld with one lightning skulkin driving the Skull Truck while the others drove Skull Motorbikes. However when the Skull Truck fell under attack by the Ninja, Samukai threw the lightning skulkin driving out the vehicle so he could drive himself. Weapons of Destiny When Wu arrived in the Underworld, he was quickly forced to hide from two patrolling lightning skulkin. Anticipating the arrival of the ninja, several lightning skulkin were placed as guards outside the main fortress. When three lightning skulkin pulling a cart attempted to enter the fortress, they were stopped by Kruncha and Nuckal to search the cart for Ninja. When Wu entered the throne room, Garmadon ordered eight lightning skulkin to take the Sword of Fire from him, but they were defeated by Wu's Spinjitzu. When the Ninja fell from the ceiling due to the brief Spykor scare, the Skulkin were alerted to their presence, causing Krazi among the others to gain up on them. However, they used the Tornado of Creation, which pulled the Skulkin in and thus, placed Krazi inside the Skeleton Ferris Wheel. Secrets of the Blacksmith Krazi, alongside Wyplash, Chopov, and Bonezai, ambushed Nya at the Four Weapons Blacksmith. However, the four of them were easily beaten, with Krazi being disassembled and lamenting their loss at the hands of a girl. Return to the Fire Temple Krazi, under the command of Wyplash, assembled with his fellow Skulkin at the Fire Temple to gain vengeance on the ninja, and was the first to notice the presence of Kai, Nya, and Flame. After Flame fired an attack at them, he and the Skulking retreated back into the Underworld as the entrance was sealed up. All of Nothing As Lord Garmadon led the Skulkin into the Serpentine's Underground Fortress, Krazi was among the large army awaiting orders during the former's confrontation to Pythor. When Kruncha commented that everyone hated the Serpentine, Krazi and the others all laughed before being commanded to rush into battle. Krazi then fought alongside his brethren, shown in combat against Lasha. Wrong Place, Wrong Time When the Ninja were sent back in time to the events of the pilot episodes, they were attacked by Krazi and a few other Skulkin, only to be overwhelmed by a more experienced Jay performing Spinjitzu. Afterwards, he retreated upon Samukai's orders. After the Mega Weapon was destroyed, most of the events of the episode (namely, his encounter with the ninja) were ultimately retconned and corrected, having no longer happened. Day of the Departed Krazi eventually came across an escaped Frakjaw and newly-resurrected Samukai, the latter of whom needed help with killing Jay in order to take his place amongst the living. Agreeing to help, Krazi donned a mech alongside Frakjaw and ambushed Jay, Ed, and Edna at the junkyard while the three were celebrating the Day of the Departed. Surprised by not helpless, Jay destroyed Krazi's mech with a blast of lightning, forcing him to abandon his vehicle as Samukai clashed with Jay, catching his attention. Reminded of their mission to seize Jay's parents as hostages, Krazi complied, taking hold of Edna as Samukai brokered a deal with the now-helpless Jay; in return for switching places with Samukai between Ninjago and the Departed Realm, Frakjaw and Krazi would release Ed and Edna unharmed. However, their plan to resurrect the King of the Underworld was cut short when Ronin, having hoped to loot the junkyard with his Salvage M.E.C., stumbled across the scene. Rescuing Ed and Edna from Frakjaw and Krazi's grip, Ronin escorted the two to safety before chasing after the Skulkin trio. Cornered and overpowered, Frakjaw and Krazi chose to flee. However, Jay, using a bolt of lightning to sever a chain, dropped a giant electro-magnet on the two, pinning them underneath its weight. Museum Description Wild and insane, no one ever knows what is going to happen when Krazi appears on the scene. Carrying his golden bone into battle, he is completely unpredictable and even the Ninja were cautious when they had to face him. Krazi has one big advantage over his comrades: he’s the only Skeleton soldier who can talk. So no matter how much Kruncha and Nuckal might want to ignore him, they just can’t. Personality Krazi is a being deemed purely insane, even more than any other known character. Likewise, he is prone to back-and-forth behavior, often switching between opposite routines without order, and falling into strange fits of madness, running around while screaming and biting trees. He is also incredibly destructive, taking it upon himself to smash entire mountains as a hobby. Either as a result of his insanity, dimwittedness, or both, Krazi is also prone to calling out phrases that make little sense, and is generally so wild and unpredictable that even Samukai almost found him to be too much of a wild card to utilize; However, due to his prowess in combat, he was ultimately permitted to participate in the hunt for the Golden Weapons. Additionally, Krazi is somewhat arrogant, expecting his Golden Bone to have the capability to flatten any foe he picks a fight with, and is evidently sexist, due to his specific humiliation upon being defeated by Nya. Notes *In Day of the Departed, Samukai wields a Skulkin bone axe. In 70592 Salvage M.E.C., Krazi wields the bone axe despite not using it in the show. The reason for him wielding it is because Samukai wasn't re-released in the Day of the Departed sets. *Krazi's name is a play on the word "Crazy," which describes his insane tendencies and matches his clown-like appearance. *Krazi is always missing either his armor or his headgear in his set appearances. *Following the events of the Pilot episodes, Krazi apparently became of higher rank in the Skulkin army, often conversing with Wyplash. *Krazi's appearance would be used the most as a place-holder for Skulkin soldiers, nearly dominating the army entirely within the show, despite having the most distinguishing features of the four regular skeletons. *Krazi is voiced by Trevor Devall, who also voices another Skulkin, Chopov. Appearances Gallery 250px-Crazi-10.png|Krazi holding the Shurikens of Ice FIGKrazi16.png|Krazi's 2016 minifigure Krazi.png|Krazi's artwork CGIKrazi2016.jpg|Krazi’s ''Day of the Departed artwork KraziFighters.png MoS02Krazi.png MoS02LightningFear.png Krazimoviepic.jpg DoDSamuBack.png DoDSkulkin.png SoRKraziFig.png|Krazi's in-game model in "Shadow of Ronin" SoRKraziTkn.png|In Shadow of Ronin TKrazi.png|In the "Tournament" app Krazi Blacksmith Secrets.png pl:Krazi Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:Skulkin Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2016 Characters Category:2016 Category:Day of the Departed Category:Neutral Characters Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Pilot Episodes